Yin's Saga
by Rainy Daze Writer
Summary: This is the story of Jean, a young woman going on a Pokemon journey. What will happen, no one knows. [This story takes place in a Nuzlocke-esque world where Pokemon can die but not always, and the rules are always changing. I do not base this off of the games, anime or manga. There will be at least 6 regions. This is purely practice, not intended to be a masterpiece.]


Hey guys, Rainy here. This is a Pokemon fanfiction story I've had planned for about a year based off of a creepypasta I wrote three years ago. The story was about a young woman named Jean, a Pokemon Breeder who loved Absol because her father's Absol, Yin, had always been her friend. Yin had a child, who eventually had his own child - a shiny Absol that named itself Satan (yep, I went there. It was one of those stories). Blah blah blah, Satan becomes evil, blah blah blah kills Pokemon, escapes PC, kills Jean. That's the story. However, Jean grew on me (and quite frankly, so did Yin and Satan) and I decided that I didn't want her story to end there. So I decided to write this story and use the creepypasta as a non-canon base.

It is going to take much, much longer to write than pretty much anything else due to the fact that it will carry across five regions and then continue into the sixth Pokemon generation and further, however many more are created. And as a warning to you all, this story is going to be _bad_. I use this as practice, like I do with all my stories, and it's going to be total crap as I try different writing styles, throw in too much stuff that doesn't need to be there, etc. I also hate the Hoenn region in Pokemon (sorry to those of you who love it most, I just can't enjoy it for some reason) and so there will probably be a huge time gap between chapters in that region as I force myself to play through the Hoenn games (I've never completed them, never gotten past the first gym leader, never watched the anime for those regions) to learn the basic places to catch Pokemon. **_Yes, I am aware that Absol is from Hoenn and therefore Yin originates from there._**

Basically, this is a Pokemon fanfiction that is ongoing, probably violent, and definitely terrible. Enjoy as much as you can, and please leave a review as I am always looking to improve. Also, no suggestions for Pokemon names, Pokemon Jean should catch, etc. unless they are asked for specifically. Please.

Rainy out.

* * *

"Yin! Protect them!"

The Absol pounced from his place at Logan's side, white mane bristling and red eyes blazing with rage, to stand protectively in front of the unconscious Pokémon. Opposite him was an equally furious Arcanine. Its own mane was puffed out, framing its face.

Logan locked eyes with the trainer across from him. "If you think I'm going to let you kill my Pokémon, Isaac, you'd better damn well think again," he spat. As if agreeing with him, Yin's horn glowed with power and he whipped his head down, firing a Psycho Cut at the Arcanine. It sliced neatly through its mane, sending cream-colored snippets drifting down to the rocky ground beneath its paws.

The cave they stood inside was lit only by a small hole in the roof that flooded the center of the cave with light. Both trainers were obscured in shadows, but the Pokémon were clear. Logan's were still out, lying still as death, but Isaac had returned his.

"Why don't you return your Pokémon?" Isaac asked now, smirking. "Surely the 'great trainer' doesn't want them to suffer?" He didn't even cast a glance at the red and white shards of shattered pokeballs that littered the stone around Logan.

"You son-of-a –" Logan began, narrowing his eyes angrily, but Yin cast a glance over his shoulder at his trainer. His red eyes still burned wrathfully, but then he looked down at the five unconscious Pokémon behind him and seemed to sag. Logan sighed. Yin had been raised with this team, and no doubt he was worried about them. "Yin, use Future Sight," Logan said quietly. He, too, was worried about the team.

Bonfire, his Charizard, was bleeding heavily from a deep wound in his neck and one of his wings was broken. Lee, his Machamp, had a broken arm and a bad burn. Arngeir, his Ariados, was still jolting violently from the massive Thunderbolt he'd taken. Sphy, his Spinda, was curled in a ball around a vicious stab wound to his gut. And his Sawk was shivering all over from a psychic attack that left his mind tortured and terrified. Only Yin was left, and only Yin was untouched.

"Sol," Yin agreed, and closed his eyes to focus. They glowed blue as he prepared the attack. A pale grey sphere of light appeared above him, crackling with power, and slowly faded into nothingness.

"Quickly now, Arcanine, take advantage and use Overheat!" Isaac snapped suddenly. His Arcanine curled its lip and snarled in the affirmative. Its fur stood on end and began to turn red, then its powerful jaws opened and let loose a huge gout of flames. The fire erupted outwards towards Yin, who opened his eyes just in time to be knocked head-over-heels. He let out a yowl of pain and skidded across the ground to strike Charizard's side heavily.

"Yin!" Logan cried, running over. His feet crunched on the broken pokeballs as knelt by the Absol and ran a hand gently over his fur. "Are you okay?"

Yin opened one eye and squinted up at him. "Absol," he growled, and began to climb to his feet, wincing as he did so.

Logan glanced up. Isaac was watching him with amusement in his eyes. His Arcanine was similarly staring at them, paws planted firmly. A physical attack would do little to him, especially with Yin injured. He leaned closer, knowing that under all his white fur, Yin's ears were pricked and ready for a command. "Dark Pulse," he murmured softly.

Yin closed his eyes briefly, and for a moment Logan was struck with terror – was Yin falling unconscious?

"Logan, your last Pokémon seems about to faint," Isaac called. "Do you concede defeat?"

Then Yin's eyes flashed open, and they burned with a cold fury that Logan had never seen in his friend's eyes. The gem on his head flashed blindingly bright, and out of it shot a beam of dark purple and black rings. They struck the Arcanine squarely, and it howled in shock and terror as it was barraged by the evil aura.

"Ugh!" Isaac looked taken aback; his eyes widened. "Damn. Arcanine, use Fire Fang!"

But his Arcanine was in no shape to attack. It flinched and quivered, still surrounded with the lingering effects of Dark Pulse, and buried its head in its paws.

_Just as I had hoped,_ Logan thought. "Yin, now, while his guard is down – Night Slash!"

Isaac gaped, unable to do anything, as Yin sprang to his paws. Both of his front claws glowed silver as he charged the Arcanine. "Sol, sol, sol, sol," he panted with every leap. His claws dug deep gouges into the rock as he pounced forward and, with merciless accuracy, ripped the Arcanine's cheek open to the bone. Blood gushed from the injury.

"Yes! Good job, Yin!" Logan cheered. The Absol bared his teeth at Isaac and his impressive mane stood on end as he snarled.

Logan's rival was startled into silence. He stared back at Yin's unblinking gaze for a long time, until his Arcanine began to stand up. Then focus returned to his eyes, and he pointed. "Arcanine, before that damn Absol can do anything – ExtremeSpeed…" He paused, looking up at Logan with his trademark sneer back on his face. "… on the unconscious Pokémon."

Yin and Logan both froze, locked in their place as the Arcanine leaped into motion. He became a blur of gold-and-cream, leaving a wide splatter of blood in his trail, and lunged for Logan's injured team.

Bonfire roared in agony, breathing fire in pain, and went limp. Then, just milliseconds later, Lee and Arngeir went still. Then Sawk. Then Sphy. Logan could only watch, eyes wide in horror, as blood began to pool beneath his team.

"A little less aggressive now, aren't we?" Isaac smirked.

A tear escaping Logan's eye and slid down his cheek as he stared down at his friends. Then, in a shaky voice, he replied, "No need to be."

"Wha –" Isaac began, but suddenly Arcanine seemed to shift in and out of focus for an instant. It was left standing there, apparently fine. Isaac grinned. "No need to be, eh? What did you think would happen? Your Pokémon would attack?"

"No," Logan replied, and then Arcanine collapsed.

Isaac's smile dropped off of his face. "How –" he breathed, staring down at his unmoving Pokémon.

Logan shrugged. "Yin used Future Sight, remember? Now." He lifted a hand, and Yin trotted over to him and stood at his side solemnly, eyes glittering. Logan lifted his head, eyes streaming with tears. "Would _you_ like to concede defeat?" His hand reached down and gently ruffled Yin's head fur. "I would say yes if I were in your place. And then I would leave. Because this team was very dear to me, Isaac, and I'm not in a forgiving mood."

His rival's face paled. "A-Arcanine, return," he gulped, holding out a Pokeball. A red light enveloped his fainted Pokémon and retracted it. For a moment, Isaac stood there as if he intended to say something else. Then he turned and fled as fast as he could.

Logan dropped to his knees. "Yin – he – did he – are they?" He couldn't form a full sentence, and his fears were confirmed when Yin sat down next to him and turned his head away, unable to look his trainer in the eyes. Logan felt around in his pocket for the photograph, and pulled it out to look at it.

In the photo, there was a baby girl held in the arms of a smiling woman. Next to the woman, a younger version of Logan had his arm around her shoulders and was grinning widely at the camera. The woman's face was slightly less exuberant, with a patient smile that suggested her eyes would roll shortly after the picture's taking.

Yin nudged Logan gently, and the human showed him the picture. "Sol," Yin murmured, staring at it as well.

"Yep, that's Tori and Jean," Logan said quietly. "What will Tori think when I get home without my other Pokémon?"

He looked up at Yin. His old friend's face was somber. "You don't know, either. I know," Logan sighed. He pocketed the picture again and stood up. "Come on, Yin. Let's go home."


End file.
